This Phase I trial will identify the maximum tolerated dose of Thymitaq (AG337) in patients with advanced solid tumors, assess the toxicity of Thymitaq administered sequentially with cisplatin, and determine whether the administration of cisplatin alters the clearance of Thymitaq.